


Enough For Me

by softyjseo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: EXTREMELY domestic, Fantasy, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, birthday fic, villager - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softyjseo/pseuds/softyjseo
Summary: They're married and very much in love.
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Nakamoto Yuta, Other Couples Mentioned - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	Enough For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello folks!
> 
> This fic is dedicated to one of my best friends, Liv, who I love dearly and who turns twenty-two today. I love you so so much. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this fic. 
> 
> Mwah. 
> 
> x D

It was pouring out, the rain unforgiving as it came down to earth. The clouds had come out of nowhere, or so it seemed, because while Yuta was preparing his tea the sun had still been visible.

He much preferred sunshine and warmth, but the summer had been far too dry for their flowers and herbs to grow, so Yuta didn’t fuss. Instead, he watched as the world around him got what it desperately needed. Yuta could almost hear the plants let out a collective sigh. 

Yuta took a sip of his tea, his eyes never losing their focus as he stared at the trees which danced in the wind of the mid-summer storm. Their flowers were going to love this. Yuta had worried for them in the drought, worried that they wouldn’t be able to sell them in the shop and would have to ask villagers or their friends for help. Jungwoo had comforted him, though. Their flowers were going to be just fine, now. 

Yuta watched as a horse sped by, its rider unrecognizable through the dark blanked the rain provided. The roads were mostly gravel and sand around these parts of the village and Yuta hoped the horse would get a treat for its troubles. He subconsciously turned his head to look at the backdoor, their stables just outside that door. 

Jungwoo would be drenched by the time he arrived home, Yuta realized. He sipped the last bit of his tea before rushing to their bedroom where they kept their towels. They were old ones Yuta’s father had given them before they moved and had lost their initial softness, but they still used them. Sometimes, when Yuta got the slightest bit of homesick, he would look at them and write to his father. 

Their home was smaller than before they moved. Their house in the capital had been close to the castle grounds, as Yuta’s father had been a scholar for the now two grown princes. 

The move out of the capital had been Jungwoo’s idea, initially. The stories he had read about villages and the mysteries that laced the never ending fields of the country side had sparked his curiosity. And Yuta loved Jungwoo deeply, more than anything, for him to say no. To keep Jungwoo in a place that he didn’t want to be in any longer. 

They had been happy in the capital, sure, but the lack of space had gotten to them. Having to live with Yuta’s father wasn’t the worst of it all, unlike Jungwoo had predicted when he first moved in. The fact that Yuta couldn’t grow the flowers he wanted and the fact that Jungwoo didn’t have the fields to train his horses were the bigger issues. 

And, after having lived his entire childhood in the bustling capital, Yuta looked forward to simplicity. The day they took their horses and officially moved out had been a sad one, having to say his father goodbye, but it had also been filled with joy, excitement. With the promise of sending letters, Jungwoo and Yuta had galloped out of the city gates and onto better things. 

Yuta draped the towel across the chair next to the back door. The chair was one of the first pieces of furniture Johnny had made them after they moved into the house next to him and his husband. He was the craftsman of the village, providing all one hundred and fifty residents with things to fill up their houses. 

Taeyong, Johnny’s husband, had been ecstatic when Yuta told him that he grew herbs. He purchased at least seventy percent of Yuta’s stock every time Yuta put them up for sale on market days, for he needed them for his medicine practice. Yuta didn’t know much about medicine, but he planted whatever Taeyong needed and it was nice to be a part of healing a person or animal. 

Yuta smiled to himself, taking the hook off of the door to allow Jungwoo a quick entrance. He moved away from the door, padding back into the kitchen to raise the fire back up. The water he had used for his own tea was now slightly cold and he was sure Jungwoo wanted some tea, as well. He poured a bit of the crunched mint leaves into one of the clay mugs Mark had provided them with and waited for the noise of their back door opening. 

Jaehyun, Doyoung, Donghyuck and Mark had planned to come over for the night, to enjoy some alcoholic drinks that Jaehyun had managed to find on his travels towards the border, but Yuta doubted they would still show up. The rain wasn’t letting up and Yuta knew his friends well enough to know they much preferred their own homes over wet trousers. 

Yuta couldn’t really blame them. He would speak to Mark tomorrow, anyway, so they would be able to plan it again. If Jaehyun and Doyoung hadn’t drunk the alcohol themselves, that is. 

Yuta bit his lip, letting his head drop backwards ever so slightly. He had to deliver his letters for Sicheng and Taeil to the post-office, hoping they would reach them in time before the summer festival in less than two weeks. Sicheng, the merchant of the group, was across the border, finding new things to trade and sell within their own country borders. Taeil had gone to the capital, wanting to promote a story he had written, and Yuta missed his friends dearly. 

In Sicheng’s latest letter he had spoken of other friends he had made and how he had convinced some of them to travel back with him, to tell stories of their country and teach about their culture. Yuta wanted Sicheng to know that he was thrilled to meet them. 

It would have to wait till tomorrow, Yuta supposed, watching as a lighting strike lit up the darkened sky before leaving it black once more. The thunder came a few seconds later, startling Yuta just the slightest. 

He still couldn’t see Jungwoo down the road so Yuta turned away from the window, instead sitting down on one of the wooden chairs around their dining table. Yuta had made soup for dinner, the pot hanging over the fireplace in the living room, so the only thing missing was Jungwoo. 

Just as Yuta stood up to grab two bowls for the two of them, he heard the back door open and close followed by a sigh. Yuta smiled to himself, leaving the kitchen and finding his husband in the living room, soaked to the bone. 

“Oh dear,” Yuta spoke, rushing over to hand Jungwoo the rag he had hung over the chair. Jungwoo smiled at him, leaning over to place a kiss against Yuta’s cheek. Yuta shivered, the cold rain on Jungwoo’s lips seeping into his skin. “You’re soaked.” 

“You don’t say.” Jungwoo retorted, making Yuta giggle. 

“I put fresh clothes on the bed for you, love. I’ll get dinner ready.” 

Jungwoo hummed and Yuta leaned in to place a kiss on Jungwoo’s lips before walking off, leaving his husband to dry himself off. He took the pot away from the fire and into the kitchen, placing it in the sink. 

“Busy day?” Yuta asked, knowing his voice would carry to their bedroom easily. The walls weren’t thick, the warm climate never really needing much isolation. Yuta was thankful their roof was strong enough, though, as the rain only grew heavier and heavier. 

“We had a group of travellers who came through. Very interesting--,” Yuta chuckled as he heard Jungwoo stumble, his footsteps audible as he got closer and closer. “Very interesting stories they told us.” 

Yuta hummed, turning around. “Where are they from?” 

Jungwoo leaned against one of the kitchen counters, the rag wrapped around his shoulders to prevent his shirt from getting wet. Yuta walked over, taking the rag. He ruffled it through Jungwoo’s hair, taking away the last rain drops. 

“Solum, if I remember correctly.” 

“That’s a long trip.” Yuta commented, placing a kiss on Jungwoo’s cheek before pulling away once more. The soup wasn’t getting any warmer. 

“They were on business, I assume. They had a carriage, so perhaps important.” While Jungwoo talked, Yuta could hear him put down two glasses on their dining table. A piece of furniture Johnny had crafted for them, of course. 

Yuta poured some soup into the two bowls he had taken, turning around to place them on the table. “I hope the weather clears up for them, then. Terrible weather for business.” 

Jungwoo chuckled, pulling Yuta’s chair back. Yuta rolled his eyes but sat down anyway, grinning to himself as Jungwoo kissed the top of his head before walking over to his own seat and sitting down. 

“How are the flowers holding up?” Jungwoo asked then, stirring his soup. 

Yuta shrugged, “I hope they’re doing well. I’m going to check up on them after dinner if the rain clears out a little bit.” 

Jungwoo hummed, taking a spoonful of soup. “Maybe we should ask Johnny about that shed again.” 

“He’s busy as can be, baby. He doesn’t have the time.” 

“I’m not saying now! Maybe in the future.” 

Yuta sighed, knowing full well this was a fight he wasn’t going to win. 

They continued their dinner and Yuta allowed the domesticity of it all to warm his heart, a grin on his face as he listened to Jungwoo retell one of the stories one of the travellers had told him, their soup bowls long empty and glasses twice refilled. 

The rain had settled down to a soft pitter patter against the windows, the sun peaking through the heavy clouds for the last couple hours of daytime. 

Jungwoo stood up and took Yuta’s hand, guiding them both into their garden. They stood under the small roof, keeping dry, with Jungwoo’s arms wrapped around Yuta’s waist. Yuta felt the love radiating off of Jungwoo and he hoped the boy could feel his love, too. For he loved his husband greatly, and he couldn’t imagine life without him. 

Yuta was brought back to the night they met. The Spring Festival lights had lit up the dark sky, the cherry blossoms providing a pink hue that made it that much more magical. Jungwoo had been behind one of the stalls, selling tiny meatballs with a sweet and sour sauce Yuta had fallen in love with. 

A few months later, Yuta had fallen in love with Jungwoo. 

They swayed from side to side to music that was not there, the sun slowly setting behind the hills of the countryside and turning the earth orange as the clouds disappeared. Yuta could hear the raindrops fall from the trees onto the ground, the birds chirping from their hiding places and the leaves rustling in the wind. Jungwoo’s breathing in his ear and his hands on his hips, Jungwoo’s soft lips on his neck. 

Yuta could feel his heart settle, his body leaning into Jungwoo. It felt good, right. Like Jungwoo and him were puzzle pieces that were bound to end up together, or else the puzzle would remain unfinished. Yuta supposed their friends were the other pieces, fitting around them until the puzzle was completed. 

One of their horses let out a loud neigh, breaking Yuta out of his thoughts and making the two of them laugh. 

Yuta turned his face, meeting Jungwoo’s and placing a kiss on his lips. Before he could say anything, however, Yuta heard a door open and close, followed by footsteps in wet grass. 

“Oi! Neighbors! Kids live around here!” Johnny’s loud voice rang through the air. Jungwoo chucked into the kiss before pulling away, sticking out his tongue at the carpenter. 

“Oh how mature, love.” Yuta commented, ruffling the back of his husband’s head. Jungwoo had the gall to pout. 

“Are you two in for a drink or two? Maybe a game of cards?” Johnny then asked, a smile on his face. His tall figure was enough to tower over the makeshift divider he had created to mark where their gardens were, his slightly longer hair tied into a tiny bun atop of his head. Yuta could see the slightest hint of something greasy on the older man’s cheek. 

“Sure, we can do one drink.” Jungwoo answered, squeezing Yuta’s hand where they still rested on his hips. Yuta nodded at Johnny, who gave them a thumbs-up before heading back inside with the promise of notifying Taeyong. 

“I love you.” Yuta said. He took Jungwoo by surprise, clearly, the other man letting out a gasp. 

Yuta chuckled, turning around in the man’s arms. 

“I love you too, Yuta.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments and the likes are highly appreciated. Have a great day, whoever you are, and know you're so extremely loved.


End file.
